Crétin égoïste
by Tidoo
Summary: Il voudrait la garder juste pour lui, alors même qu'il ne peut pas vraiment l'avoir ni la rendre heureuse. Mais est-ce vraiment si mal ?


Le moteur tournait au ralenti, inutilement, mais Hawkeye refusait de le couper sans ordre direct. Elle était à l'arrêt depuis un bon moment déjà et attendait, en silence, que son supérieur descende. Il était supposé aller au théâtre avec une de ses conquêtes et comme ils avaient fini plus tard que prévu, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner en voiture. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait un motif caché derrière ce besoin de se faire véhiculer mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le tracassait. Car c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait notée depuis leur départ de la caserne qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Mustang était tendu, crispé, irrité et même s'il le cachait plutôt bien, elle avait l'œil et devinait aisément son trouble.

Finalement, comme il ne bougeait pas et s'évertuait à garder le silence, elle finit par demander d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion :

« Dois-je m'arrêter complètement, monsieur ? »

Peut-être avait-il d'autres projets qu'elle ignorait ? Son rendez-vous s'était peut-être transformé sans qu'elle le sache en repérage ou en mission d'observation. Elle gardait les yeux sur la route, tout en épiant via le rétroviseur les moindres gestes de son supérieur mais il ne réagit pas. Après ce qui sembla être un interminable soupir, il se détourna vers sa fenêtre, et le menton posé dans la main, il marmonna :

« Il a raison, vous savez. »

Un instant interloquée, Liza faillit se retourner puis elle se ravisa et attendit. Il parlait probablement d'Edward et de sa sortie un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Comme à chacune de ses visites, le Fullmetal Alchemist s'était emporté contre le colonel et comme à chaque fois, il l'avait passablement insulté sous les regards mi-amusés mi-consternés des autres soldats. Normalement, Roy était le premier à chercher ces échanges houleux avec l'adolescent et il prenait plaisir à le provoquer, mais là, quelque chose avait changé. Edward n'avait pourtant rien dit qui sorte de l'ordinaire ; du moins, pas dans les souvenirs du lieutenant.  
Mais tout dans l'attitude de son supérieur disait le contraire. Elle patienta pour avoir la suite, tout en s'assurant que la compagne de son supérieur ne trépignait pas devant l'entrée du théâtre mais par chance, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas être trop au fait des notions de ponctualité.

« Je suis un sale con égoïste, avoua-t-il à sa vitre. »

Hawkeye sourit et répliqua doucement :

« C'est sûr que vos méthodes ne sont pas toujours très élégantes mais votre but est plutôt honorable.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Il avait répondu plus durement que nécessaire et Liza reprit son observation de la route sans rien dire. Il s'était enfin détaché de la fenêtre mais c'était seulement pour mieux s'affaisser sur lui-même. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir et Roy hésita entre grincer des dents et la remercier de si bien respecter son intimité. Il s'enfonça dans le siège et bascula la tête en arrière pour contempler le plafond de la voiture. Une toile beige, légèrement mouchetée l'isolait du métal formant le toit. Il ferma les yeux et retint un soupir quand elle lui annonça calmement :

« Votre rendez-vous est là. »

Elle ne montrait jamais aucune émotion devant l'étalage de sa vie sentimentale et même s'il lui était reconnaissant de sa réserve, son indifférence, aujourd'hui, l'irritait. Il ne bougea pas et murmura simplement :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

Il avait un côté enfantin à bouder de la sorte mais Hawkeye n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser apitoyer.

« Il fallait y penser avant, monsieur. Vous auriez eu le temps d'annuler et…

- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie d'annuler. C'est juste que… »

Il s'était redressé et la regardait intensément puis il se détourna et contempla la route d'un œil vide.

« C'est juste que ce n'est pas avec elle que je voudrais être, finit-il d'un ton las. »

Liza sentait où leur conversation risquait d'aller et se tournant légèrement pour faire face à son supérieur, elle remarqua avec une touche de moquerie :

« Et pourtant, je suis sûre que c'est la plus à même à apprécier le spectacle que vous avez choisi. »

Elle avait un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Roy et il lui rendit une moue boudeuse.

« Probablement. Il n'empêche. »

Puis après un court silence, il ajouta :

« Même si ça fait de moi un sale con égoïste, Hawkeye, je suis content que personne ne vous emmène voir de mauvaises revues au théâtre. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et ses joues se colorèrent un peu puis retrouvant son aplomb, elle annonça :

« Ca ne fait pas de vous un égoïste, en revanche, si vous continuez à la faire attendre, ça fera de vous un mufle. »

Du menton, elle désigna la jeune femme perdue de l'autre côté de la rue, qui commençait à paniquer de ne pas trouver son rendez-vous là où il aurait dû. Roy ouvrit donc sa portière, côté route, pour faire signe au plus vite à sa compagne de la soirée et sans se soucier de la circulation, il sortit du véhicule. Il hésita un instant et passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la portière, il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Liza ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Votre rendez-vous, monsieur. »

Son ton était ferme, définitif et n'attendait aucune contestation, comme si elle lui ordonnait de partir et il se sentit vaincu. D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça et la salua puis il traversa rapidement. Il était tout juste en train de complimenter sa compagne sur sa tenue que la voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Colonel ! »

La voix de son lieutenant interloqua Mustang et il s'approcha, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas demandé d'attendre, mais en cas de besoin, vous savez où me trouver. »

Il ne savait pas si elle parlait de sa soirée ou de leur relation en général mais il ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de lui sourire en la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

_Pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire dans le subtil. Le problème, c'est que du coup, je ne suis pas sûre d'être très claire. Mais l'histoire perdait tout son intérêt en étant trop explicite, alors, euh, voilà. J'espère que ça se comprend quand même et qu'il n'y aura pas besoin d'explication de texte, parce que j'ai toujours détesté ça !_

_Et oh oui, une revenante, je sais. J'aimerai que ça se reproduise plus souvent, mais ne rêvons pas._

_Bisous les jeunes et bon voyage, Paul._


End file.
